Happy Hollidays Sesshomaru: Happy Valentine's Day
by Nao Everlasting
Summary: Un presente de San Valentin llevara a la ya joven y hermosa Rin a regalarle algo muy preciado e intimo a su amo... SesshxRin LEMON


**Hola!**

**Hace algunos años publique una trilogia titulada Happy Hollydays:Inuyasha, ahora vengo con una nueva trilogia, en esta ocasion dedicada a Sesshomaru, cabe destacar que en la trilogia pasada la pareja de InuxKag era la protagonista, en esta ocasion el protagonista sera unicamente Sesshomaru y advierto que en cada one-shot tendra una pareja diferente, para este elegi a Rin, ya que al ser San Valentin quise que fuera una pareja mas "tierna", por favor si no les gusta esta pareja, no lean y no comenten nada ofensivo respecto a la misma, de antemano muchas gracias por leer... espero me dejen un review con su opinion... sin mas, disfrutenlo...**

* * *

**¡Happy Valentine's Day, Sesshomaru! **

Habían pasado cuatro años desde que Kagome regreso al Sengoku, ahora ella e Inuyasha tenían una hermosa familia, gracias al reciente nacimiento de su primer cachorro. Rin estaba por cumplir 17 años y Sesshomaru fue a visitarla para hacerle una pregunta muy importante.

— ¿A que ha venido Sesshomaru esta vez? — pregunto la anciana Kaede.

— Me ha preguntado algo… —

— ¿De que se trata? —

— Quería saber si ya he tomado una decisión —

— ¿Hablas de irte con el o quedarte aquí? —

— Así es —

— ¿Que le has dicho? —

— La verdad es… yo estoy muy feliz aquí, pero… —

— Pero quieres ir con Sesshomaru —

— S…si —

Después de la ultima visita de Sesshomaru, Rin había pasado los días preparando todo para cuando el viniera por ella, Jaken le dijo que la llevarían al castillo que pertenecía a su señor, ya que no era conveniente que continuara viajando con ellos, la joven no entendía las palabras del sirviente de su señor, pero tampoco las discutía.

Todos en la aldea hicieron una gran fiesta de despedida la noche anterior a su partida, esa noche tuvo mucho que platicar con Sango y Kagome, quienes le aconsejaron muchas cosas interesantes, aunque ella no comprendió la mayoría, sin imaginar que esos consejos le serian mas que útiles muy pronto.

* * *

— Esta será tu habitación — dijo el peli plateado mientras le mostraba la habitación mas Hermosa que jamás vio, quien la haya decorado en verdad se esforzó.

— Muchas gracias, señor Sesshomaru —

— Puedes acomodar tus cosas — termino e inmediatamente se retiro, Jaken se quedo acompañando a la joven unos minutos mas.

— Señor Jaken, hay algo que quisiera saber… —

— ¿Que cosa? —

— ¿Por que usted ha dicho que ya no es conveniente que los acompañe en sus viajes —

— Veras Rin, una jovencita como tu, no puede andar por ahí, no a tu edad —

— ¿A mi edad? —

— Bueno, hay cosas que pronto entenderás, será mejor que te prepares para la cena, el amo Sesshomaru quiere que lo acompañes —

— Si, claro —

La pelinegra aun no entendía muchas cosas, pero esperaba que Jaken tuviera razón y pronto lo entendiera todo.

— ¿Como crees que lo tome Jaken? —

— No puedo responder eso amo, pero tiene la ventaja de que Rin no solo es joven, le tiene una gran devoción, además es inexperta y no creo que le parezca mal —

— Espero que asi sea —

* * *

La cena llego, Rin lucia sencilla como de costumbre, respecto a Sesshomaru… el vestía como normalmente lo hacia, para sorpresa de la joven, Jaken los acompaño en la mesa, algo que estaba segura no ocurría a menudo; quizá era la forma de celebrar su llegada.

— Después de la cena algunas de las sirvientas del castillo estarán en tu habitación, ellas te explicaran porque y para que —

— Como usted ordene —

La chica busco la mirada de Jaken, esperando a que el contestara la pregunta que se estaba haciendo interiormente en esos momentos, pero no encontró lo que buscaba. La cena continua en silencio, parecía haber una gran tensión, ni siquiera Jaken hacia el intento por entablar comunicación con su amo o con la joven.

* * *

Como lo había dicho su señor había dos mujeres esperándola en su habitación, se asusto un poco ante el hecho de ver que se trataba de mujeres youkai, en cuanto entro en la habitación comenzaron a desvestirla y la guiaron hasta la bañera donde se encargaron de asearla. Despues de alistarla, se animo a preguntar.

— Es muy hermoso este kimono, pero ¿Para que es todo esto? —

— El amo ha ordenado su preparación especialmente para esta noche — respondieron ambas mujeres.

— ¿Que tiene de especial esta noche? —

— Esta noche el al fin tomara una mujer —

— ¿Mujer? —

— Así es, el al fin escogerá una compañera —

La pelinegra sintió que su corazón dolía, la estaban preparando para conocer a la señora de su amo, entonces recordó lo que le conto Kagome.

******FLASH BACK******

— _¿De que trata esa festividad Kagome-chan? —_

_— Se llama San Valentín y como te he explicado, en ese día se regalan flores, chocolates y otras cosas para demostrar el amor al ser amado, también se le llama Día del Amor y la Amistad —_

_— ¿Cuando es ese dia? —_

_— Sera dentro de poco, seria genial que lo celebráramos, creo que voy a hacer algo especial para Inuyasha —_

_— Si, yo hare algo especial para el señor Sesshomaru —_

******FIN FLASH BACK******

— Es verdad, la sorpresa para el señor Sesshomaru, será mejor que me olvide de dársela —

¿Como dice? —

— No, nada —

* * *

Las mujeres se habían ido dejándola sola, dijeron que debía esperar a ser llamada, paso al menos una hora hasta que tocaron la puerta.

— Adelante —

— Rin —

— Señor Jaken —

— El amo Sesshomaru quiere verte en sus aposentos, ahora, ven conmigo —

— Si —

La chica se sorprendió de ver lo grandes y lujosos que era los aposentos de su señor, eran tan grandes que no podía ver donde se encontraba Sesshomaru, además parecían decorados para una ocasión especial, al recordarlo su corazón se encogió.

Hasta aquí llego yo, son las órdenes del amo — Jaken salió del lugar dejando nuevamente sola a la joven.

—¿Señor Sesshomaru? —

— Rin… —

El youkai se acerco a la joven y admiro su hermosa vestimenta, en esta ocasión el llevaba ropajes distintos a los habituales, estos eran un poco mas sueltos y mostraban su torso desnudo, la joven se sintió algo sofocada al verlo así, sin embargo se armo de valor para hacer lo que deseaba en ese día.

— Señor, hay algo que quiero entregarle —

— ¿Enserio, de que se trata? —

La chica saco de entre sus ropajes una tarjeta, estaba en un sobre decorado con los motivos de San Valentín que le había enseñado Kagome. — Es para usted —

— ¿Para mí? — el hombre se sorprendió un poco al ver eso, sin embargo se dispuso a leerlo…

_Señor Sesshomaru._

_En este día de San Valentín_

_deseo regalarle algo especial_

_para ello he anexado algo_

_llamado cupón, Kagome me_

_ha explicado que es para cobrar _

_el regalo, solo debe entregármelo_

_de vuelta._

_Rin._

— ¿Que es San Valentin? —

— Kagome dice que es una celebración que sirve para demostrarle a los demás cuanto los queremos, es el día en que se celebra el Amor y la Amistad, por eso yo quiero hacerle un regalo —

— Entonces solo debo entregarte el cupón —

— Exacto —

El peli plateado le entrego el papel que decía: valido por una sorpresa. Después se quedo viendo de manera curiosa a la joven frente a el, quien solo sonrió con algo de nerviosismo.

******ADVERTENCIA: LEMON******

Ella lo vio a los ojos fijamente, mientras aun con un poco de vergüenza, comienza a acercarse lentamente al rostro de su señor, mas y mas cerca, roza sus labios tiernamente y el sin poder creérselo solo mantiene los ojos abiertos observando como ella comienza a cerrar los suyos y poco a poco termina ese roce por unir sus labios con los de él; fundiéndose en un apasionado beso.

El rodea su cintura, mientras ella apresa su cuello con sus delicados brazos, comienzan a presionar sus cuerpos con más y más intensidad, el ambarino trata de controlarse y es lo más delicado posible, después de todo ella es tan frágil y debe tomar eso en cuenta.

Se separan por unos momentos y el con los ojos entreabiertos pronuncia su nombre. —Rin… —

—Shh — ella lo calla colocando uno de sus delicados dedos sobre los labios de el, para después fundirse de nuevo en un intenso y apasionado beso.

Poco a poco ella lo fue guiando hasta la gran cama, donde se dejo caer, al hacerlo su largo cabello oscuro se expandió por ella y el peli plateado pudo observarla por unos momentos y vio lo hermosa que estaba con esa ropa y sobre todo pudo ver que ya era toda una mujer; la niña que salvo de la muerte en dos ocasiones ya no existía, en su lugar había la mas bella mujer que sus ojos jamás vieron.

— Este es mi regalo… por favor… hágame suya… Lord Sesshomaru —

— Rin… — no podía creerlo, después de lo que pensaba decirle teniéndola en sus aposentos, el que ella le estuviera pidiendo eso era… perfecto —

— Por favor, no me rechace —

Sesshomaru sonríe levemente antes de volver a besarla, después de cortar el beso, le ofrece su mano indicándole que se ponga de pie; una vez que Rin lo hace, el comienza a despojarla de la ropa, levemente dejándola descubierta hasta la cintura, mientras las mejillas de ella arden de vergüenza. La coloca de nuevo en la cama con suma delicadeza y comienza a besar lentamente su cuello mientas suavemente acaricia el resto de su cuerpo descubierto, ella se encuentra avergonzada pero no pone resistencia a las acciones de su amo.

Sus besos bajan desde su cuello hasta sus pechos, con los cuales se entretiene un poco, jugando con sus pezones, lo cual parece gustarle a ella ya que suelta un gemido placentero, mientras sus manos acarician su estomago y juegan un poco con su ombligo.

Ambos están ya muy excitados, el se separa un poco, con una mano suelta el obi que ya estaba algo flojo y termina de bajar el kimono que la vestía, ya completamente desnuda la observa mientras el mismo comienza a desvestirse; la joven con las mejillas encendidas lo observa despojarse de las pocas ropas que lo visten y queda impactada con el impresionante cuerpo de su señor.

El continua besando su abdomen, pasando por su vientre plano y llegando a aquel punto tan intimo para una mujer, la mira esperando su consentimiento y ella asiente; la acción siguiente de el inundó el lugar con los gemidos provenientes de los labios de la joven, definitivamente su amo la estaba volviendo loca.

Después del placer brindado por el, ella se dispuso a hacer lo mismo por el y justo como el comenzó, ella lo hizo también, cambiando posiciones; ella lo beso en los labios y poco a poco, de una manera bastante sensual para el, comenzó a bajar besando su pecho y bajando a su torso, el hombre también comenzó a gemir cuando la joven acerco sus delicados labios a aquella zona especial.

Disculpe si no lo hago muy bien, yo… es la primera vez que hago algo así —

El sonrió al escuchar eso y por primera vez le dedico una mirada llena de ternura que le permitió a la joven continuar con su labor, con un poco mas de confianza, primero tomo el pene en sus manos y lo acaricio delicadamente, su amo en respuesta solo gimió, después de unos minutos de acariciarlo, se decidió a introducirlo en su boca; primero lo saco nuevamente y decidió comenzar lentamente, lo beso de arriba a abajo y entonces si, comenzó a introducirlo nuevamente en su boca.

— Ahhh— solo eso podía salir de la boca de Sesshomaru, el placer que su amante le estaba brindando era indescriptible.

Justo cuando el llego al clímax ella se aparto de su centro completamente llena de esperma, al contrario de lo que ella pensaba, para el eso era una visión por demás excitante ; tomándola por los hombros, nuevamente intercambiaron posiciones, entonces colocándose entre sus piernas, entro en ella poco a poco, una mueca de dolor se asomo en el rostro de ella cuando el se adentro por complete, unas cuantas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, al ver sangre Sesshomaru se detuvo, esperando a que el dolor pasara.

No podía caber en la felicidad, el era el primero en poseer ese magnifico cuerpo y se encargaría de ser el único, una vez que ella dejo de llorar, comenzó a moverse poco a poco y noto que la expresión de ella cambio.

— Mmmm — salió de sus carnosos labios, las embestidas eran cada vez mas rápidas e intensas, pronto la habitación estaba únicamente inundada por los gemidos de ambos. — R…Rin — fue lo ultimo que se escucho antes de que ambos llegaran al orgasmo, se besaron por ultima vez y después de salir de ella, el se recostó a un lado de ella y la atrajo hacia si, para que se acomodara en su pecho.

— Lamento si arruine sus planes —

— ¿Cuales planes? —

— Sobre lo de anunciar a su… mujer — pronuncio esas palabras con sumo dolor.

Y por primera vez, Sesshomaru sonrió ampliamente — ¿Y porque lo dices así? —

—Pues yo… —

— ¿Tanto te molesta ser mi mujer? —

— ¿Yo, se refería a mí? —

— ¿A quien mas? —

La joven lo abrazo fuertemente, no podía ser mas feliz, recordó el motivo de su "regalo" — Por cierto… ¡Feliz San Valentín Sesshomaru! —Ambos sonrieron y felices por estar juntos se entregaron tranquilamente a los brazos de Morfeo…

* * *

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado... hasta la proxima...**

**Ya ne**

**Nao 3**


End file.
